


Missed Call

by dracusfyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Bucky Barnes, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: Missed Call: Capsicle (3)Missed Call: Honeybear (8)Missed Call: Natasha (2)Voicemails: 6Unread text messages: 19Tony and Bucky's first vacation together goes very wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, square S5 - "Writing Format: Email/Chat Log." I went with the spirit of the prompt instead of by the letter so this is in the format of a voice mail inbox.

Voicemail Received: November 3 at 7:49 AM from “You Know Who I Am” (47 seconds)

_“Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that we got here okay. We already got our feet in the sand and our bags are back at the room. Thanks again for this, I can’t remember the last time I had a vacation. Oh wait, I can. I got attacked. When was your last vacation JB?_ :muffled talking: _No, being frozen doesn’t count. We’ll talk to you later, guys, don’t let the world go to shit while we’re gone._

Voicemail Received: November 5 at 3:21 AM from “You Know Who I Am” (42 seconds)

“ _Hey, it’s me. I, uh…”_ :sound garbled: “ _I don’t know what time it is where you guys are, or even where you are, but I – I wanted to tell you that, uh,”_ :sniffle, sound of throat clearing: “ _They got him. You know, capital ‘T’ They. I can’t say much because our shit must be compromised for them to find us, so until I figure out where, I’m going off the grid. I’m so sorry, Steve.”_ :long silence, sound of heavy breathing: “ _I just wasn’t fast enough. They surprised us and my suit was down before I even knew what was going on. There’s another one on its way, but I can’t afford to wait for it to show. I don’t know how long we have before…well. You know. Obviously, I’m going after him so if you need to know where I am just ask JARVIS. I’ll be ditching this phone in case it’s compromised.”_

Voicemail Received: November 6 at 7:46 PM from Unknown Number (40 seconds)

“ _Me again. Look, I can’t-“_ :muffled sound of something rasping across the microphone. _“Shit. I always seem to be like one step behind these guys. I don’t know where they are taking him, but we are heading north. They might be trying to get him across the border? I don’t know. I’m still trying, though. Hope you guys are okay. It occurred to me last night that this might have been a coordinated attack, but I really hope that’s not the case because if so we might be fucked. Gotta go. Be, uh…be safe, okay. I’m already pretty fucking worried about B- about, you know, him, and I really don’t want to have to worry about you guys too.”_

Voicemail Received: November 6 at 7:49 PM from Unknown Number (20 seconds)

“ _I meant to tell you, right now he is being held at a facility at Mt. Augusta, Nevada. So far they’ve been moving him by truck, so I really hope we aren’t out here in the middle of nowhere because they got a plane coming for him. It doesn’t seem too heavily guarded, so I’m going to see if I can get closer._ ” :sound of a humorless laugh: “ _Wish me luck.”_

Voicemail Received: November 7 at 2:27 AM from Unknown Number (1 minute, 30 seconds)

“ _Shit shit shit guys you didn’t wish me enough luck,”_ :sound of harsh breathing, heavy footfalls: “ _I hope you guys are getting these messages, I really need you-_ “ :grunt of pain and a sharp sound; when the voice resumes, it sounds farther away: “ _Hey, this isn’t where I left my car-”_ :sound of impact and another grunt of pain: “ _Now that was unnecessary,”_ :voice is strained: “ _I’m just-“_ :voice becomes muffled. Next voice is a new speaker, voice fading as it moves away from the microphone: _“Call the LT. Put him somewhere safe for now; wheels up is in three hours and he’ll be coming with us.”_ :last of the audible voices; recording continues with muffled speech and sound of fading footsteps:

Natasha let the rest of the voicemail play, full of muffled sounds that tapered off into silence, all the way to the end. “So that’s the last time we heard from him?” Steve said into the heavy silence.

“Yeah,” Rhodey answered. “The last time JARVIS picked up his signal three days ago in central South Dakota. After that…” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, looking exhausted. “Nothing.”

“I didn’t think that could happen because of the, you know,” Steve gestured vaguely towards his forearms. 

“The implants? Yeah, it’s not supposed to. They must have known they were there and taken them out. We went to the last location they pinged off JARVIS’s satellites, but there was nothing.”

“He was right,” Natasha said finally. “It was a coordinated attack. They kept us busy so they could isolate James, and Tony just happened to be too stubborn to let him go. So now they have both.” The room fell silent again after that. Bucky had been taken, Tony had gone after him, and now they were both gone. No leads, no witnesses, no ideas.

They were screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_YOU FUCKING IDIOT STOP WHAT DID YOU DO STOP_

_WERENT DONE WITH OUR VACATION STOP YOU STILL OWE ME A BLOW JOB STOP  
_

_YOU GOT A PLAN SMART GUY STOP_

_WORKING ON IT STOP_

_RECOMMEND ESCAPING STOP_

_AM FREE STOP ONE GUARD STOP WISH ME LUCK STOP  
_

_TONY NO STOP_

_TONY ANSWER ME STOP  
_

_GUARD DOWN STOP AM FINE STOP BARELY BLEEDING STOP  
_

_GODDAMMIT TONY STOP_

_BRB MORE GUARDS STOP_

_FUCKS SAKE TONY NO STOP_

_TONY R U THERE STOP_

_TONY TONY TONY TONY TONY TO-_

"Hey, sexy," Tony said with a smile as Bucky's cell door swung open. "Miss me?"


End file.
